Hunter's Slave
by Narwhal King
Summary: A boy who tried to challenge the Hunter's of Artemis, and kept as a slave for his life. But what is going on in the Hunt and the World? Will the lowly slave have some sort of key? Rated M for torture scenes and details.
1. The Start of the End

**Hello reader! No not you, the one behind you. This is the rebooted story that I had made one-two years ago that died. And as someone said, was rushed. So this one I promise will not be rushed. The only time it may be rushed is if I am crunched for time. But anyway, onto the story. All rights belong to Rick R., I am not that good. Yet.**

 _Perfect. A deer. Or a crap hunter._ I thought, gripping my bow. I quietly notch an arrow on the string, pulling it back. The head of the deer pokes around the tree, the rest of its body hidden in the underbrush. As the head moves closer to in my sight, I let the arrow fly. It cuts the front of the deer's neck, and before it can move, a second arrow is in its head.

I stand up from my seat on the ground, walking over to the deer. I look down at the deer, grabbing the arrow that killed. _Silver wood? Who the hell uses this for an arrow?_

"I know you're out there. Can you come out? I want to ask you about this arrow." I call, not too loud, but loud enough for maybe twenty feet. I spin the arrow around in my hand, looking at the finer details.

"Drop the arrow, _BOY._ " A girl says, spitting out the last word like a heinous curse word

.

"And why should I?" I ask, holding the arrow up high. As I do, a second arrow hits it out of my hand, but from the side.

"I did warn you."

"Barely." I call back, looking around, notching a second arrow. "Now come out, I want to talk." An arrow hits my bow hand, causing me to drop my bow, with my left hand bleeding from the knuckle. Strangely, it came from the other side. "DAMN YOU!"

"Shut it _boy_!" A different voice says, in the direction of the second arrow.

"HOW MANY ARE YOU?" I scream, holding my bleeding hand.

"A lot more than you." A third voice, from the direction of the first arrow. I put pressure on my bleeding hand, reaching for my medical pack.

"COME OUT HERE AT LEAST ONE OF YOU!" I scream, getting pissed. An arrow hits the ground in front of me, with a little note on it. I stop grabbing my medical pack, reaching for the arrow. As I open it, a good punch on on the rear of my head knocks me out, laying in a pool of deer blood.

A few hours later, I wake up and I see the world on it's side. Groggily I hear someone shouting someone as I blink my eyes and try and itch my head. I pull my arm, but it stays where it is. As I look at my arm, I see myself tied to a stick, like a deer on a spit.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I scream at the top of my lungs trying to escape. A sharp kick to the right of me, right under my ribs, quickly silences my next attempt to talk.

"Shut it, _boy_." She says, spitting on me for added measure. "You are in our camp until our mistress returns to deal with you. Now sit tight. I hope you hurt." She smiles down at me, kicking me on the side of the head. I growled with the hit, pulling against the ropes holding me to the stick.

After more and more girls punch, kick, or spit on me which feels like I have no unbruised bit of my body. I growled as best I could, spitting up blood with a cough every couple seconds. Blood running down my cheek, someone puts their hand on my chest. I cough once more trying to get away, as the blood runs faster.

"Hold still you useless male. I am trying to heal your worthless self." The voice says, as I slow subside my struggles. Suddenly, a bright white light covers my eyes and vision as the blood stops rolling down my cheek. As I go to say thank you to this savior, I realize that the light had shoved some sort of cleave gag into my mouth. "Now good. My hunters have a punching bag for a couple more hours. Now, if that gag is stained red by the time I get back, I may spare your meaningless life. Even then, I will still beat you myself." She says, slapping me hard in the face, walking off to a tent with two others.

When the ringleader leaves, every single girl walks over to me. They repeat what I felt for the past couple of hours, making sure to do it harder. As I coughed up blood, the gag began to stain red.

"Weakling. That was nothing." One says as they kick me square in the skull. As the gag starts to grow into a deeper shade of red, the one who healed me returned.

"Ah there we go. Girls! Grab the stick and carry him to my tent. I want to talk with him and my lieutenant." The girl says, slapping my face again harder. Two girls grab hold of the stick, carrying me into a large tent before dropping me on the ground in front of two chairs, one filled with someone I have never seen and the one who healed me. As I rule to my side, the one I never seen removes the gag from my mouth.

"Lady Artemis, you did say you may spare his life if his gag is red." The one I never saw before says, as I am gasping for clean air.

"Quiet boy. Yes I know that Thalia, but shouldn't we do the thing I discussed with you about? He will still be alive, but." The healer says, now I know as Lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, that could be good unless of course the Hunters do that again. As he is barely breathing." The girl says, now known as Thaila, while kicking me in the ribs.

"What.. the…. Hell… Are.. you…" I manage to get out before Thaila kicks me hard in the ribs again.

"Quiet. And Lady Artemis, now I want it. He is the perfect male to do it to." She says, smiling down at me evilly. I look up trying to catch my breath. I shake my head, scared now.

"Boy, what is your name?" Artemis says, looking down at me.

"My… name… is… Eric…" I say, still gasping.

"Well then Eric. Your first lesson is. Never mess with your new owners." Artemis says, stepping on my hand. I scream, trying to get away. "Thalia, get him." As she says it, Thalia stands up, and steadies the stick. I look up crying out in pain, trying to get away from her hand.

"Stop struggling boy and you will be told your new life." Thalia says, holding my body in place. I slowly stop struggling growling.

"Let me the fuck go." I say, getting pissed. Artemis stomps on my hand. I scream, trying to pull away again.

"Boy, either stop or die. Your choice." Artemis says, raising her foot for a second stomp. I shut my mouth, slowing my struggles to a minimal. "Good."

"Boy. You are now the Hunter's slave." Thalia says, kicking me in the arm. As I come to grips with what she said I begin to struggle harder and faster.

I would continue to struggle, my hand is shooting pain. "Please… Let me go! This is illegal!" I say, panting.

They ignore me, carrying me over to a corner of their, with no better words to put it, camp, and throwing me down. Thalia, if I recall correctly would grab a rope, tying my neck tightly to a stake thrown on the ground.

"Will you be a good buy if I untie your arms?" Lady Artemis asks, smirking down at me.

"Bite me." I growl, as best I can with the rope.

"I think he needs a chain on those arms." Thalia, smirking, says as she walks away. As she does, Artemis bends close and whispers into my ear. "I m going to love breaking you, boy."

Thalia returns holding two chains, and she hands one to Artemis. "Mistress, shall you grab his left side?" She asks, kneeling on my right.

"Why of course Thalia." Artemis replies, quickly chaining my left arm to a stake tightly, my right being done in the same speed. I look at both sides, as I begin to scream in pain as my arms are pulled towards the center and towards the edge of my reach.

They would begin to laugh as I continue to struggle, screaming in pain. They look at each other, and with no words, Thalia cuts the rope holding my hands to the stick, cutting my right hand in the process.

They would leave, leaving my legs to be tightly bound to the stick, with my arms spread out wide unable to really move my head, similar to the posing of Jesus. I would fall asleep the best I can, in pain from cuts and more while bleeding.

I would awaken shortly to me, with the sun shining at sunrise. I would awaken to the shooting pain of the my hand still bleeding, the blood pooling slightly around it. I would stare up, struggling as best I can without the rope around my neck hurting too tightly. I would just about get the stake on my right arm to pull about half an inch when a snicker appears behind my head. "Who… who's there?" I call out, scared.

"A nightmare, boy." The snickerer say, coming closer and stepping down on the stake holding my arm down hard. I would scream out in pain, trying to get away. "Don't try and escape. It won't happen."

"Please… Whoever you are… Let me go…" I beg, looking at the foot.

"Never, boy." She says, snickering some more. "I think I am going to like having someone to torture." She says, kicking me in the ribs, hard. I scream out again, the rope rubbing against my sore neck.

"PLEASE! I WIlL DO ANYTHING!" I scream, trying to pull away from the rope. She smiles as I do, leaning down.

"If you are ever tortured, I will carve my name somewhere into you so you never forget the name of Ava when it is carved on your spine." She growls, hitting my face and walking away.

It would be a couple hours before someone else walks over to me, and she promptly spits on my face. I would try and shake it off, with her smiling and laughing. "Well, boy, time for your first lesson in being our slave. Hope you are ready."

I look up at her, barely able to understand as she unties the rope from my neck, and letting it fall to the floor. "Th-thank you." I stammer, barely able to feel where the rope was.

"Don't thank me just yet. I have to punish your attempted escape from today." She says, smirking as I look at her in horror.

"Please, no." I beg, as she cuts off my shirt, revealing my chest to her. She smiles, walking away to return less than five minutes later with a whip.

"This should teach you from trying to escape." She says, as she begins to whip by bare chest, hitting me over and over again. I would begin to scream in pain and agony, struggling as best I can. She would continue to whip me, smiling as I struggle.

"PLEASE STOP!" I beg and plead, trying to pull away as the whip breaks skin. The whip begins to cause my chest to bleed from wherever it lands, continuing for about an hour till my chest is covered in whip marks and blood. She would stop, curling up the whip, drying the blood with a cloth she brought.

"Did that teach you not to try and escape?" She asks, as I nod, on the verge of crying in pain. "Good, now get ready for your second lesson. No talking without permission." She says, as she puts the whip down and stepping right on my bleeding chest with a hunting boot. I would scream in pain, trying to pull away as she begins to pick her leg up and down hard and fast.

Mercifully that lasted just under five minutes as she stops. She would untie my legs at last, letting blood flow to my feet. "Now, be a good boy while I get some medicine for you so I don't make Lady Artemis mad." She says, leaving me a bloody mess. She would return less than a minute later with simple gauze, smirking. "All you are allowed to have." She says, smirking.

"How… is that… going… to help?" I pant out, looking at her. She just smirks, as she begins to roughly apply the gauze. I would shake from the feeling and pain, unable to stay still.

"Stay still or I will stop." She orders about halfway through the gauze and cuts. I try and stop all my shaking, with her finishing up the bandages shortly later. "Are you hungry?" She asks, standing up.

"Y-y-yes…" I stutter, not wanting to be beaten anymore. She just laughs, slapping my face gently.

"Good boy. By the way, I am Emily. I am kind of your teacher." She says, walking away. I would look around for anyone else watching as I feel the gauze change the color from white to dark red. No one would come for the next five minutes until Emily returns, holding a plate with a fork. "I am going to loosen one of your chains so you can eat, otherwise you don't eat. Do you understand?" She asks, putting the plate on my chest.

I quickly nod as she loosens my left hand, handing me the fork. "Start eating. You have five minutes to eat that all before some more lessons." She orders as I begin to eat the food, not looking at what it is. "I hope you like venison, as that is all you will eat." She says, looking at her watch before grabbing the plate. "Time's up."

I would look up at her, frown on my face. "Don't give me that face. It takes Hunters less than three minutes when on the hunt, so it should take you less than five." She says, walking away again. I would sit there, looking at the loosened chain, and I would begin to stretch that arm, groaning as I feel it move.

"Slave, did anyone say you can move?" Thalia says, walking by where I am. I try my best looking to where she is, only able to just about see her boots.

"N-n-no…." I stutter again, putting my am down.

"Where is Emily?" She asks, taking a step closer.

"I-I-I-I do-do-n't know." I stammer, looking away. "Please don't hurt me." I hear her walking away, and within a minute Emily is back, holding a bag it seems.

"I am going to cuff your hands together, do not fight it, do you understand?" She asks, bending down holding metal handcuffs. I quickly nod, as she cuffs my left arm, unchaining it from the ground and pulling it towards my right arm. I feel the muscles in my left arm loosen as she cuffs the arms together, unchaining them from the ground. She would pull out a collar and leash, quickly locking the collar around my neck. "Perfect."

I look down at the collar, confused, s she attaches the collar. "Come on, get up." She orders, tightly pulling on the leash.

 **Hope you liked this! It took me a long time, but I feel it has been worth it. Leave a review on what I should do next, follow and favorite if you like it! I will be uploading the next chapter sometime next month.**


	2. The Rules and My Story

**Thank you all for reading the first chapter, and I really hope you like it. Now, as we left off, our main character, Eric, is in quite the pickle.**

I would get up best I can as Emily pulls the leash, my hands unable to support myself and my legs weak. I would stumble slightly, my legs unable to support my body for a second, before steadying out, my legs holding up my broken body. I notice that when I am standing, I stand about half a head taller than Emily, with my hair nearly 4 inches taller. I would look down at the floor, trying not to be noticed as she lead me to somewhere, with me hoping it is to escape.

"Slave, when we get in the tent, on your knees." Emily orders, leading me into a dark tent. I quickly get on my knees to not get punished anymore, looking at the floor. She would light something in the tent, shutting the tent door behind her. "Look in front of you." She orders, as I do, looking at a blackboard. "This will teach you your place in the world." She says, before drawing a food chain styled thing on the board, with Lady Artemis and Thalia on top, and me on the bottom. "As you can see by this detailed chart, you are worthless. You're only worth is the work you do. And you're worthless till then." She says, as I open my mouth to say something.

"No talking slave. Only talk when I say you can, otherwise I will gag you and make it so you bleed." She says, frowning as I close my mouth. She leans in close, and whispers into my ear. "I won't punish you too bad as long as you are good in public. I don't want to break you fully." She straightens out, before writing something else on the board.

Under the chart is the words address 'Everyone in the Hunt as Mistress and their name.'. I look at it, nodding. She writes under that 'Bow low when a Hunter walks up to you.' I nod again, not wanting to be beaten.

"How do you address me as?" Emily asks, happy with herself.

"Mistress Emily." I reply, not looking at her. She pets my head, smiling.

"Good boy. Now bow as low as you can." She orders, hitting my head gently to force it down. I quickly bow, my head touching the ground about, not wanting to anger her. "Perfect. Now look at the board again." She orders, as I pick my head up from the ground, with her erasing the board. She would smile, as she begins to write a list of rules and punishments on the board.

'Failure to obey orders- Ten lashes

Do not talk without permission- Twenty lashes

Do not look anyone in the eyes- Thirty lashes

Do not eat without permission- One hundred lashes

Do not attempt to escape- Three hundred lashes

Do not attempt to steal medicine- Five hundred lashes

Failure to not do all chores- Five hundred lashes'

"Do you understand those, slave?" Emily asks, looking down.

"Yes Mistress Emily." I say, not wanting to be whipped more, looking down. She would pet my head, gently slapping the back of my neck. She would push me towards the dirt and I would allow her, pushing my face into the dirt. She would laugh, pulling me head out by my hair.

"Thank me for that."

"Thank you Mistress Emily." I reply, blinking dirt out of my eyes. She would laugh, letting go of my hair, and sitting on a chair in the tent.

"Look at my boots." She orders, sitting front of me as my eyes quickly looks at her boots. "Tell me about yourself." She orders, crossing her left leg over her right leg.

"Please no, Mistress Emily." I beg, not wanting to talk about myself.

"Do it, or I will have to whip you." She says, grabbing the whip she used on me already. I would shake my head, not wanting to talk about my past she stands up. "Slave, face in the dirt." She orders, as I place my face directly in the dirt, on it's side. "Slave, count each one as they land." She orders, hitting me across the back hard.

"ONE!" I scream, as she hits me again. "TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!" I scream after each hit, my already ripped shirt cut into shreds.

"Now will you tell me slave?" She asks, sitting back down. I nod my head, shaking from the whipping.

"Do I have to go in detail Mistress Emily?" I ask, still not looking up.

"Yes slave. I want to know why you messed up so badly." She says, with a smile playing into her voice.

"Yes Mistress Emily." I reply, closing my eyes. I would begin to tell, getting to the most recent parts. "I was out hunting trying to make some money by selling the fur and meat to a shop, Mistress Emily." I reply to her question on why I was hunting.

"Ah, alright. So you are a hunter for sport?" She asks, pushing my head deep into the dirt with her boot.

"No Mistress Emily. I just needed the money to pay for something." I reply, trying to move my head.

"STAY!" She screams, pushing my head down more. "You hunted to buy what?"

"A new car Mistress Emily." I say, lying so I do not cry.

"Self centered boy. Stay there." She says, walking out the tent. I would let out a sigh of relief, as she bought the lie. I would look out of the corner of my eye, looking at the ceiling, thinking about escape. I would close my eyes, thinking about what has happened in the past twenty four hours. Death, hunting, and then being made a slave.

"God damn it." I would mutter, hoping no one hears me. My eyes would stay closed for about ten minutes, when I hear footsteps entering into the tent.

"Head up slave." Emily says, kicking me on the leg. I would raise my head, still looking down. "Now, take a guess on who my mother is?" She asks, sitting back down.

"I do not know Mistress Emily." I reply, not wanting to be punished.

"Alethia. The spirit of truth. And I know when you are lying. Tell the truth." She says, kicking my head lightly. I would shake my head no, closing my eyes. "I said tell me." She orders, kicking my head harder.

"Please no Mistress Emily." I beg, as she grabs cleave from the desk next to her.

"Tell me or I will gag you again." She makes the gag tightly, holding it next to my mouth. I shake my head again, and she sighs. "Open wide." She orders, with me opening my mouth as she shoves it in.

"I will grab something to make you tell me." She says, standing up and walking around the tent. I would close my eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of the cloth in my mouth. She would walk over, kicking me hard in the ribs. "On your back." She orders, looking down at me.

I would roll over to my back, my hands covering my groin as pain shoots from the whip marks on my back. She would put her boot directly over my hands, and in turn my groin. "Will you tell me now?" She asks, looking down at me. Slowly I would nod, not wanting my balls crushed. She would smile slightly, pulling the gag out of my mouth and sitting down.

"Now tell me or face more punishment."

I would look at the ceiling, trying hard not to think about it. "I was hunting because two days ago, I ran from home, Mistress Emily. I ran, as my grandfather died." I say, not wanting to go into details, closing my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She says, stroking my hair. I involuntary jerk away, trying not to cry. She would continue to pet my head, sitting next to me. "It's going to be ok. You will learn to love it here." She starts, trying to calm me down.

"No I won't." I say, trying hard to lash out at her. "I want to die." I say, as she regags me with the cloth.

"That can't happen. You are our slave. You are immortal." She says, still stroking my head as my eyes shoot open. I begin to shake uncontrollably, thinking of never seeing my grandfather again.

 **Ok, so you know how I said I was going to get this done by next month? Well, I decided to cut the amount of words from 2.5k to around 1.5k, to save me some time writing. Oh how I love vacations. Thank you everyone for following, favoriting it, or reviewing. I would love to see you next time I post a chapter which will be most likely every Friday.**


	3. A Quick Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I know this is not a proper update, but it is an important thing. I need Hunters. If you want to help me by making a Hunter, you can make as many as you want. Here is all I need just.**

 **Name:**

 **Demigod or mortal**

 **Parents:**

 **Any special weapons:**

 **Opinion on Eric:**

 **Personality:**

 **And lastly, how mean will they be if they punish Eric:**

 **Thank you all for helping, and do it in the reviews or PMs if you want.**


	4. Meeting the Hunters

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 3! I am still keeping the OC apps open, but I want to say. Thank you everyone for reading. And most of all, thank you for reviewing.**

I would continue to shake, unable to stop. Emily continues to stroke my head, as she tries to calm me from the shaking.

"Calm down." She orders, still stroking. I would look up at her trying to stop shaking. I would slowly calm down, for ten minutes till I stop. She lays me on the ground, looking down at me. "Stay here, I am going to go on a small hunt for food. If you move, you will be in trouble. Do you understand?" She asks, looking down at me, a slight smile on her face.

I would nod, looking at the ceiling of the tent. She would leave, gently slapping my face. I would lay there for about a half hour, really unable to move so I don't get punished and don't get yelled at.

Within an hour I would try and not scratch an itch on my arm, as I begin to look around. I would look for anyone near me, before slowly reaching up and scratching the itch. As I do, a blonde haired girl comes in and looks down at me. I look up at her body, feeling a sense of love, before quickly looking away. "I see you are moving." She says, bending down at me. She would kiss my cheek, glaring. "Don't expect me to be too nice. But don't expect punishment." She would stroke my cheek, kissing it again. I would look at her, trying to smile around the gag. She would stroke my cheek again, standing up. "Be good." She says, strutting out. "And call me Mistress Lucy." She says, walking away, as I look at the ceiling once more, nervous.

A second hour passes, and Emily walks back into the tent. She bends down, her white uniform smelling like the forest.

"Did you move?" She asks, pulling out the gag.

"Yes Mistress Emily." I say, looking at my feet.

"What did you do?" She asks, grabbing the whip.

"Scratch an itch, Mistress Emily." I say, feeling ashamed. She would regag me, making it tighter. She would ready the whip, shaking her head slightly. She would whip me hard across the chest and arms, doing it four more times. After every hit I would scream, my arms bleeding slightly. She would bend over, shaking her head.

"It was a good thing you were honest. I talked with Luce, and she said she came in to see you moving. Only reason you got off lightly. And I know Luce feels pity for you. She will do that." She says, sitting next to my head. She would gently stroke my hair, pushing it back. "If I untie your arms, will you be good?" Emily asks, absently stroking my hair. I would nod quickly, my hands numb. She would gently untie my hands, keeping them pinned to my body. "Be a good boy." She orders, letting go.

I quickly begin to stroke my hands, trying to regain feeling. As she would stand up, leaving me in the tent. "Be a good boy while I grab you your chore list." She says, as I lay there, scared to move with her punishments. She would return holding a list and a knife. "On your feet." She orders, grabbing the leash on my collar and pulling me. I would get up quickly, my head looking down.

She would begin to pull me towards a deer laying on the ground, and I know what she wants me to do. She pulls me towards the stomach, humming. She would lead me to the stomach of the deer, throwing the knife at the ground, looking back at me. "Carve up the deer for food." She orders, letting go of the leash. I sit down grabbing the knife, and I make a cut on the stomach of the deer.

I would keep cutting, with Hunters throwing things near me, such as stones and arrows, nearly cutting me. I would cut off the skin of the deer, pulling off the fur, laying it next to me. I would begin the cut the flesh of the deer, cutting off part of the upper torso, laying the meat on the fur. I would continue to cut till a stone hits me directly on the back of the neck, and I shoot my head around, looking for who threw it. All the Hunters throwing stuff at me stop and laugh, before throwing them to hit me.

I turn around, trying to ignore the arrows and stones hitting me all over my back. I would cut off the rest of the upper torso, laying it next to the the rest of the venison. An arrow would cut part of my shirt off, nearly cutting my skin. The sudden rush of cold air would cause my back to push out, with me nearly dropping the knife. I would look behind me once more, all of them laughing.

I woud look back at the deer, beginning to cut off the lower body of the deer. The meat would be hard to cut off because of the bones, but I get it the knife through the rear of the deer, removing all of the parts. An arrow would cut my arrow slightly blood dripping onto the ground. The blood would pool next to the fur, slowly seeping into the bottom of the fur. My eyes would tear up, as I ignore the pain, still cutting.

 **I had to cut this chapter short due to some job related stuff, spending about 7 hours working at night. Sorry about the short chapter, it will be longer next week.**


	5. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone. I am sorry I haven't been able to post for a LONG time. Hell, a ye- nope, not making that joke. But pretty much, I have been doing a lot of stuff in my life. BUT! Starting next week, you will see somewhat bi-weekly updates. And when I mean somewhat, I have no set date they will be done. See you all next weeks, and have a good one.**

 **PS. OC apps for the Hunters are still open. I just have one request. Please don't have them all be nice to Eric.**


	6. The Whip

**Hello everyone, and thank you all for reading! This will be the chapter all about… Well you'll see.**

I would continue to cut, the blood slowly coming out more and more till I finish cutting all the meat off the deer, getting slightly light headed. Emily would walk over, talking with the Hunter who kissed me on the cheek, Lucy if I remember right, and grabbing the leash.

"Get up." She orders. "And carry the food, we are bringing it to the kitchen and you can do whatever you want with that fur, it is pretty much useless now." She says, a I pick up the fur wrapping the meat in it, and following her closely, not wanting to be attacked. She would lead me to a large tent, with the tent flaps open. "Drop the meat over by the table over there. Hurry up."

She gives that order as I practically run to drop the meat off at the table, a piece of meat nearly falling off the table. Just as I grab it, I hear a whipping noise. Right after I hear the noise, it hits me directly in my back, with something else on it. I scream in pain, dropping the meat all over the table.

"Useless male." A voice says, spitting on me.

"Catelynn…. Why did you whip him?" Emily asks, and her voice is pissed.

"Because I felt like. Got a problem with that?" The voice, pulling the whip away, and I feel part of my skin rip I think.

"Um, yeah. Lady Artemis put him under my watch. So don't hit him." Emily says, really pissed now.

"Listen here Emily. I do what I want to him, else I will kill you. Next time won't be a warning." She says, and I hear her walk out.

"Eric, are you ok?" Emily asks, walking over to me. I slowly nod, looking down. "Go by my tent, your sleeping quarters are right outside the door. I would nod, holding the fur close to my chest, as Emily follows, the leash lightly in her hands. I walk over to her tent, laying outside it, the fur balled up under my head. Once my head reaches the fur, my eyes are closed, and I am out.

 **Yes, I know this is the big chapter or should be where I return to writing. But I really couldn't do a HUGE one as well, I started part of this AGES ago, so yeah, and I liked where it was going. I am guessing I had a full out plan for this back then. But yeah, see you in two weeks.**


	7. Why Does Bad Luck Follow Me?

**Going to keep this short, and say, thank you all for reading, and going through the story with me. Also, my dog is evil. Just wanted to throw that out.**

I wake up with a start, my mouth dry. The sky, barely lighter than black, with only the noise of small birds in the world to wake me up. I look around, sure I heard a voice, before laying back down. Before I lay my head down I hear it again.

"Wake up…" Softly is said, heard from somewhere. The gag cutting into my mouth now, I shoot up, my eyes wide. I begin looking around more, my eyes adjusting to the dark. Slowly, right in front of me, I see a figure. From what I can see, it is a figure. It is too dark, too late, and I am too tired to process it. "Be strong…" It just says, before I think it… vanishes? I can't be sure, but when I put my hand where I think it stood, there is nothing there.

My mind, I hope, was just playing tricks on me. Before I hear anything else, I lay down, falling asleep once more. Less than two hours later, something hard and heavy lands on my stomach. Two things, I think.

"Get up slave. You have work to do." I hear Emily say, hearing her sit down on the edge of her tent. I wake up again, still tired. I nod as she takes off one of her boots from my stomach, looking down at me. "You can take that gag out." She says looking away, as I pretty much rip it out. I begin rubbing the corners of my mouth, working my jaw back to normal.

"Thank you, Mistress Emily." I say, my voice audibly dry, looking down. She pulls on her other boot, quickly tying it.

"Sit up, we are going by a creek for you to do some chores." She says, as I stand up, my joints a little stiff. I quickly nod, looking down. She grabs leash, it still hanging from the collar, and begins pulling me. I continue to look down, my knees stiff as she pulls me out of the camp. She pulls me through the center of camp, and to my left I hear a large group of snickers. I continue looking down at the ground, hoping it stops before we exit camp.

"Hey look! A weak little shit, following Emily!" A voice yells, laughing at her jokes. I resist the urge to look to see who yelled that, Emily pulling on the leash harder. We exit the camp, and walk a bit more to a small creek. Emily pulls the leash, tying it to a branch hanging over the water. Next to the branch is a small fishing pole and bait.

"Artemis wants you to gather food so the girls can rest today. Get to it." She says, sitting on a tree stump. I sit on the ground, grabbing the pole, hooking the bait onto the hook. I cast the line into the creek, shoving the handle of the rod into the ground. As I do, I remember the figure from last night. The face looked… familiar, I think, like someone I know. I shake my head, stupidly thinking I could know them. I sit on the ground for a good twenty minutes, before the rod begins pulling from the ground. I grab the rod, pulling and reeling it in.

"Son of a bitch…" I mutter under my breath, as I struggle to pull the fish in, with the fish putting up a hell of a fight. I let it out for a few seconds, before pulling it in quickly and hard, getting it within reach of the ground. I grab the line, pulling in the line the rest of the way with my hand. On the hook is a salmon, with the hook caught perfectly in its mouth.

This continues for roughly three hour, without fail. I catch a salmon every couple minutes, with it fighting as I pull it out. I have caught about 36 salmons, a good haul, when I see that figure again. This time on the other side of the creek, holding a stone, I think. I don't get a good look at the figure or what they have before something strikes me directly in the right eye. Right away my eyelid tries to close from the pain, and can't, with this stone lodged in my eye.

"FUCK!" I scream, my hand reaching up to my head.

"Slave, why did you ta-" Emily starts, before looking at me. "What the hell happened?!" She screams, bending down.

"I don't know Mistress, I just saw what looks like a figure and then I felt something in my eye!" I shout, unable to feel anything but pain. I hear a stick crunch somewhere behind me, and with one see unable to see I turn around. With my one good eye, I see a shape, that I cannot see what it is, but just hear a voice.

"Be strong…" The same voice from this morning, the one who just threw a stone at my eye. I let out a primal growl, as the figure disappears, with Emily shocked.

"What are you looking at?!" She screams, looking where I was.

"That son of a bitch was right there, Mistress." I growl, my eye killing me. My left eye, looking around, looking for any trace of the figure again, with my right eye unable to close and in shooting pain. Emily unties to leash from the branch, letting it drop.

"Go back to where you slept, I will come with some basic medical supplies." She orders, running to camp I stand up, a little woozy, and begin walking back to the camp, the salmon left by the creek. I walk into the camp a couple minutes later, my left eye straining to see where everything is. I see Emily's tent, with the fur I use right in front of it. I begin walking over, before falling to my knees in the middle of the camp. I close my left eye, and begin to crawl to the tent, the pain unbearable.

"Hey, look at the slave. Crawling like a dog all by himself!" Someone, I think it may have been Catelynn yelled, laughing. I try and ignore it as I crawl to my spot, before laying at the entrance to her tent. Emily runs over, in her hands an eyepatch, a roll of bandages, and a small chisel.

"This is the best you are going to get. So hold still." She orders, as she places the chisel right next to the rock, and begins to tap it in. I hold my body as still as I can, before she chops off the part of the rock still sticking out above most of the eye. She places the bandage and eyepatch on my chest, looking down. "Bandage up, and then get the eyepatch on." She orders. I begin wrapping the bandage around my head, angled so it covers only that eye and part of my head. After I use the roll, I slip the eyepatch over the eye, now half blind.

"You can rest for a second, but after that you will go collect the fish." She orders, leaving me on the ground, in pain. I slowly close my god ee, wincing.

 **Hey everyone, I hope you like the chapter. Took me a bit to write, mainly the last part. And do know, everything I do as meaning later on. So be warned. As always, see you all next time.**


	8. The Hunt Begins

**How about a quick overview on what has happened to Eric, shall we? Blind in his right eye, half of a stone in it. Slave to a group of man haters. And beaten often. Now, what else can go wrong?**

When I wake up the next day, I reach up to itch my right eye, forgetting that there is large stone in it. I would blink my good eye, with half of the world missing. I roll my head over to the right side, to see what was over there, and seeing nothing I let out a sigh of relief. Nothing strange to hit me from that side today.

"Good morning slave." Emily says, poking her head out of the tent. "I need you to do something for me. Come in here." She orders, pulling her head back in as I sit up, and crawl in. With my one good eye, I nearly run into a chair, but dodge it at the last second. It just grazes my side, and I hear Emily let out a little giggle.

"Yes Mistress Emily?" I ask, looking down. Suddenly a knife is thrown, aimed right at me. Instinct takes over, and I dodged it in the nick of time.

"Hmmm. That nearly hit." Emily says, shocking me. "I would have assumed with one eye, your hearing would have been better. It needs to be." She says, standing up and grabbing the knife. "Follow me. You have chores to do." She orders, and starts to walk out of the tent. I quickly follow, confused at what had just happened. I shake my head, not wanting to think about it at this moment.

"Good dog!" A hunter yells, laughing. I continue to look down till a whip strikes me across the back. I feel it cut into my back, forcing me to nearly fall face first into the dirt.

"I see Emily let this sack of shit off its leash." Catelynn growls, as I hear chucking from behind her. She pulls the whip back, whipping me again, right next to the other mark. My knees and arms fall out, leaving me face down on the dirt. She continues to whip me, as blood begins pouring from my back. "Hand me a knife." She snaps at one of the people behind her, and I feel the cold metal on my back. "This will go nicely on your back."

Within twenty seconds, deep enough where it will scar over but not deep enough to kill me is the word 'SLAVE' in all caps. After I feel the pain finish I pass out, unable to withstand the pain from the beating.

A couple hours later I wake up, unable to move my arms or legs. I begin looking all around, seeing I am on the floor of a tent. My arms tied in front of me, I feel my legs tightly tied near my ankles.

"Hello?" I call, wondering where the hell I am this time.

"That is 'Hello, Mistress Artemis' to you." Artemis says, kicking me in the ribs hard. "I heard you have been to hell these past days. How has it been?"

"Very bad Mistress Artemis." I reply, very quickly as I look down.

"I can tell. Blind in an eye, between half to death and marked as a slave, your back scarred badly, and a knife thrown are you this morning. You are having a shit life." She says, and I can just about hear a smile in her tone. I quickly nod, not wanting to be hit anymore. "Good, as that is how you should be." She continues.

"Lady Artemis, who are you talking too?" I voice I know well asks, as Emily walks in. "Lady Artemis, what happened?" She asks, walking over to me.

"Catelynn beat him. Badly. And where were you?" She asks, looking at Emily.

"Looking for him, Lady Artemis. I had assumed he went back to where he was blinded to see if he can some form of revenge." Emily says, her tone determined.

"Fine, but remove him from my sight. And next time you lose sight of you, you will be in trouble." Emily quickly unties my arms and legs, helping me to flip onto my stomach.

"Follow me." She orders. "I was given some old clothes for you to wear." She says, walking to her tent. I crawl after her, my back in pain as the wind rushes over the exposed skin. When she reaches her tent, she walks into it. Not knowing where I should follow or not I stay, shivering slightly. "Inside." She orders as I crawl in, the wind not getting me in the tent.

"All they had that is your size is a leather jacket, but it is better than nothing." She says, throwing it on the ground next to me. I quickly pick it up, shaking off the dirt and dust before slipping it on. The brown leather fits me perfectly, with four pockets. I put my hand in one of them and fine a small knife, about the size of my palm.

"Thank you Mistress Emily." I say, looking down.

"Good boy. Now go outside and think about almost getting me in trouble, do you understand me?" She orders, as I nod and crawl out. I pull the small blade out, keeping it hidden from anyone. On the blade is written in small writing is 'Bad Meets Evil'. I hide the blade again, a small smile on my face. I look up to the sky, seeing the sun setting in the sky. I look for a piece of wood that I can carve on, finding a medium sized piece. I grab the fur that I have, hiding the wood under that, looking to the sky.

Within three hours, the sun has set, and I sit up. With my good eye I find the wood from the fur, and grabbing the knife I begin to carve. After three hours of working, I hide the knife again, setting the carving down in front of me. The wood block became a small bear, with the marking of a demon resting on its back. I smile, hiding the bear inside the jacket, and laying my head down to sleep.

Once my eye closes, I see a strange room, with a desk in the center, and a mirror on the wall. As I walk to the mirror, I see a reflection, but it is not me. It looks like an older me, but it can't be me. The reflection's right eye is covered with an eyepatch made of a blue cloth, with a mustache running above his lip and a uniform running down his body. Before I get a chance to look at what the uniform is, I see a blinding light above me, as I wake up.

The sun, just rising had hit off a small thing, hitting me right in the good eye. I shake my head, sitting up and pulling the jacket closer to keep my from shivering. I shake my head again, trying to think of that dream again, before I hear rustling inside Emily's tent. I reach up, messing with my hair as I feel the bear and knife in two different pockets, moving around slightly.

"Slave, get in here now." Emily orders, poking her head out. I quickly crawl in, not wanting anymore beatings from anyone. Emily is once more sitting down, as I dodge the chair, not even coming close this time. "Today, for not doing your chores yesterday, you are going to hunt for the whole Hunt today, with me watching. This bow is just for today, do you understand?" She asks, I am smile, nodding.

Without words she leads me to a large tent I have never been into, with weapons filling the entire walls. I smile, happy to go back into the forest.

 **This was a fun chapter to write, and yes, I left the ending a cliffhanger for a good reason. I want what comes next to be its own chapters. Oh and, I found out. The best music for writing is country/rock/rap somehow. Strange combo.**


	9. The Hunt

**I am really sorry about the one week delay again, but, as I said I will be doing two updates. This week and next week. Now, let's get down to business. I don't own anything here minus my OCs.** **Also, one eyed archers are possible. I looked it up.**

"Stand up and grab a bow and a sheath of arrows and a dagger for cutting. Let's see if the bow you were taken with was useful." Emily orders as I stand up stretching out my arms. On the wall are bows and arrows as high as I can reach, but I reach to the bottom rung, grabbing my old bow and set of arrows.

I let out a smile, putting the arrows on my right hip the bow over my back. I walk over to the daggers, finding one about the size of my hand, and unseath it. The blade is roughly 3 inches with the handle being 3 as well. I quickly sheathe up the blade, hooking it on the inside of the jacket, making sure it is tight. "I am ready Mistress Emily." I say, walking back to her.

"Good. Keep standing and follow me, so don't even think of running." She orders, grabbing the leash on the collar and pulling me forwards. She pulls me out of the tent, as the flap hits me directly in the face. She starts pulling me into the forest before a voice stops Emily, causing me to nearly run into her.

"Hey Emily! Where are you going?" It calls, as I hear footsteps come closer.

"Taking the slave hunting, to see if he could do it really. How about you?" Emily replies, as I hear the voice laugh.

"Him? Hunting? His height would make it nearly impossible for him to hide." The voice says, laughing.

"Alicia, normally I disagree with you, but you may be right. He is like 6 foot, no way he can hide normally." Emily replies, and she laughs as well. "Want to join in to watch this attempt?"

"Sure." Alicia says, as I feel her eyes going over me. Emily pulls on the leash, and starts to walk out of the camp, the knife bouncing on my chest as I walk.

"Slave, look up and get ready to hunt. You can try and when you fail, you can explain what happened." Emily says as I look up with a small grin.

"Yes Mistress Emily." I say, with her untying the leash from the collar. I walk over to the soft dirt on the ground, taking a knee next to it. I run my hand through the dirt, looking for any tracks or any tell tale signs of a creature walking past. As quickly as I kneel I stand up, the grin a little bigger. My hand is shaped like a bear paw, the center pushed in, with the fingers pushed out, to show the toes.

I would look at the bushes, taking the bow off my back. I would begin to follow the bear tracks, the bow ready to fire with an arrow already in my hand. After an hour of walking, and following the ever increasing freshness of the tracks, I begin to hear a small digging noise. The bear's claw on a tree, marking its territory. I look for a large tree, putting the arrow in my mouth and slinging the bow once more over my back. I quickly begin to scale the oak tree, my hands nearly touching on the other side. Emily and Alicia look up in wonder as I scale the large oak quickly, and begin to walk on the larger branch.

I unsling the bow and put the arrow onto the bowstring, seeing the bear's body through the trees. I begin to slowly walk closer to the bear, letting the arrow fly, hitting it directly in the right side, the arrowhead deeply in its body as I grab a second arrow. The bear quickly turns around, standing on its hind legs roaring. As it turns around, the second arrow is shot, directly into the neck, as the bear falls forward. I quickly lower myself from the tree, running to the bear.

The bear on closer inspection is roughly seven feet long, with four feet to its width. As I reach for my knife for a precaution, Emily and Alicia comes through the underbrush.

"How did you kill that?" Emily asks, looking at the body.

"An arrow to the right side and than an arrow to the neck, Mistress." I say, bowing. I would grab the knife, walking over to the bear, and to make sure it is dead, stabbing it in the eye with the knife, the tip reaching the brain. I would pull the knife out, cleaning the blade on the bear's fur, aking it sure it is clean. I would throw the bow once more over my shoulder, and I would bend down to try and pick up the full bear's weight.

 **And that is where I want to end it for this chapter. See you all next week. I just want to say thank you all for understanding, so have a good weekend.**


	10. Wait What?

**So, two updates in a row as promised. Next week we will be back to the update every two weeks, with longer chapters than what I can write with the double update. See you at the bottom.**

A week later I am back hunting, thinking of what happened after I killed bear. As I had picked up the bear, putting it over my back, the blood slowly dripping on my jacket from the two wounds. Emily and Alicia, staring at the large bear, hanging off my shoulders, my body bent over nearly in half. I would straighten up as best I could, the bear a good extra 300 pounds on my back. Emily would grab my bow that I left on the ground, as I begin walking to the camp with the bear.

The bear on my back, slowly slipping as I push it back up, the paw hanging in front of my neck. Just ten minutes into the hike back I am sweating up a storm, slightly panting from the weight. I would lean onto a tree, slightly out of breath as Emily and Alicia continue talking.

As they talked about some Hunters thing, I would catch my breath as they continued to walk barely ahead of me now. I would start to walk again, pushing forward as best I can. Panting, I would reach where I first found the bear tracks. I would drop the bear to the ground, leaning on its' body as I sit down. My breath, barely coming out at a normal pace, sounding like it was from a dying creature. Emily and Alicia look back at hearing that noise, laughing as my head is bobbing with each breath.

"Get up. We are nearly there." Emily orders, walking back to me. I nod, standing up, and with a struggle pick the bear back up onto my shoulders. My head hanging low, I would restart walking. Once we reach the camp entrance, a Hunter would call out.

"The punching bag is home!" Laughing, as she yells that. I hear running footsteps toward me as my head starts to bob even more. I would hear them stop short, as they notice the bear with the two arrows in its body.

"Drop the bear." Emily orders, as I let it fall off my shoulders, me coming not even a second later to sit. I would hear two sets of footsteps walking over, both fast and slow at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Artemis demands, as she walks over to the huge crowd.

"We came to laugh at the slave for not being a hunter, but he did get something…" One of the Hunters tries to explain, as Artemis looks at the bear.

"No…. That's impossible…" I hear her say under her breath as she leans close to me, looking at my face. She shakes it once, before stopping. "No. It can't be."

I would look up towards the sky, my head resting on the bear's bloody body. My eye would slowly close, about to fall asleep. I would gently fall asleep, by breathing slowly getting back to a normal pace.

Once I fall asleep, I see a dream. I see my old house, looking at the old windows and the faded door. As the rain pours on it's roof, I notice a hooded figure running up the steps. The person drops a basket in front of the door, as I teleport over to them. The hooded figure, now most definitely, pulls the cover off the basket. I jump back in shock, seeing my own face. The one I always saw in baby pictures. But with bright silver eyes.

The hooded figure stands up, and I notice one thing about her. I know her. She is the baby's, no MY mother. When I get a good look at her face I once more jump back, unable to think.

"When you kill in front of me, you will remember me." She says, ringing the doorbell, and as the charm starts, leaves a note and vanishes. As the door opens I notice my father, with a bad haircut. The dream stops, and goes away as I wake up, in a different spot than I was before.

"What did you see?" Artemis demands, looking over me inside her tent.

"Do I call you Mistress Artemis, or can I just say mom?" I ask, a slight smile on my face.

 **Yep! I did that. I pulled that. Has anyone done this story in a way similar to this? I don't think so, nor do I know of anything…. So, I am just going to do something. *Places flag* First. See you in two weeks.**


	11. Ah, Family Bonding

**Thank you all for the support, and also, King Genocide, proof or it didn't happen. Because if someone could call that twist, dear Lord you must be a wizard. Just joking with that, but not jokingly, we will continue from right after the ending of the last chapter, not going back to where we were at the start. And, without further ado.**

Artemis, for her part, doesn't kill me. I hear her take a step towards me, as I begin to sit up on my elbows. The smile still on my face, looking up.

"Sit up. Now." She orders, a firmness in her voice I did not expect. I quickly sit up, pulling my legs closer to me as I look at her. "Do not tell this to anyone." She orders, just before falling to her knees and hugging me. I am initially shocked, for a second not moving before hugging her back.

I feel tears running in my eyes, finally meeting my mother. I put my head on her shoulder, taking in everything. I feel her rest her head on my shoulder and we just sit there like this for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave?" I whisper, unable to say it higher.

"I had too. I am so sorry." She whispers back, holding me closer.

"Why?" I say softly, just above a whisper.

"You will learn soon. I am sorry." She replies, her voice cracking a little. I feel a tear drop onto my shoulder and pull her closer, about to cry. Tears begin to softly fall from my face, as I begin to cry on her shoulder. "It will be ok." She soothes, rubbing her hand over my hair.

We separate a couple minute later, still crying slightly. I look at her in a new light, her brown hair messed up. I smile at her, as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"You need a haircut." She says, gently laughing. I run a hand through my hair, the very end of my hair reaching the bottom of my neck.

"Who doesn't trust me with scissors?" I jokingly ask, teasing her. She pushes me over, and I gently fall to my back. I begin to sit up, as I feel a chair appear under me.

"Sit tight. I am going to cut it." She orders, standing up. "How often did you cut your hair before?" She asks, as she grabs a knife.

"Never. When did my father ever have good hair?" I ask, about to stand up. Suddenly rope is holding my chest to the chair. "You have to be kidding me." I say, the rope holding me tight to the chair.

"I said you are getting a haircut. And you are getting a haircut." She says grabbing my hair.

"Mom, please." I say, trying to get away.

"No. As your mother, your hair is a mess. And stop struggling. I don't want to have to restrain you more." She says, as I feel her begin to cut my hair. I roll my eyes, as I begin seeing long locks of hair fall onto the ground at my feet. "Don't you roll those eyes at me."

A couple minutes later, the ropes are gone. I run my hand through the shortened hair, it barely going above my hand. I shake my head, wishing it was longer.

"That sucked." I mutter, as she hits me upside the head.

"No cursing in front of me." She sternly says, walking to her bed. "Lay down and go to sleep, try and make it look like you don't know anything."

"Yes mom." I reply, walking to the entrance, and laying down in front of it. "Where are we right now if I may ask?"

"My home." She says, laying in her bed. "And I am sorry about this, but I have to do it." She quickly says, before I feel my hands bound behind my back. I give a slight smile to her, trying to show it is ok. I see her tear up at the sight of me tied up like this in front of her. She turns away before crying and I try and get comfy laying on the floor.

I look out the tent flap seeing rolling hills and green grass, the ocean crashing on a beach far away. The beauty shines off it pretty much, as I smile.

"Your home. It's beautiful." I say, as I begin to slowly close my eyes.

"Thank you." I hear just barely, as I begin to fall asleep. The next morning I wake up in a start as I feel a note pressed into my pocket. I look around, as Artemis is over me. "You will know how to read it I hope." She whispers, kissing my forehead. She begins to gently push me out of her tent, and I roll the rest of the way.

As the ropes vanish from my arms I walk back to Emily's tent, pulling the note from my pocket. On it is a large number of lines, shaped into squares and just lines. My father's code. After looking over the note, I translate it. 'I will always love you. Now figure out how to burn the note.' It reads, as I smile. I sit in front of Emily's tent, and just think. If she is the goddess of the moon, and moonlight is just reflected sunlight, I could maybe burn it with that.

Twenty minutes later, the note is on fire in my hand. No smoke is coming off it as the note turns to ash in my hands, landing in a pile by my feet. I smile, brushing the ash away. As I look at the sun rising, I notice a small shape in the sun, like something is pulling it. I shake my head, leaning on the tent pole.

As the sun reaches just above the treeline, the shape is bigger. I hear Emily walking out, muttering to herself something about Apollo. "Follow me. And try and stay hidden." She orders, walking towards the center of camp. I follow staying back, trying to stay away. As I approached the center of camp, I see a figure near the center of camp, looking quite pleased with himself.

Artemis walks over, a look of murder in her eyes. She grabs the figure by the ear, pulling him towards me.

"Little sister, come on!" The man starts, barely able to stand.

"We are twins Apollo!" Artemis yells at Apollo, looking back at him. Apollo in a last ditch effort, grabs my arm, and holding on tight. Artemis doesn't notice the extra weight I don't think, as I am pulled, landing on my face from the sudden force of being pulled. Apollo though holds on tightly, as Artemis begins pulling us both to her tent.

As we are pulled in, my head hits something as we stop. I look up, trying to spit the dirt from my mouth, as I use my free arm to push myself up.

"Apollo, how many times do I have to…. Whose arm is that?" Artemis asks, looking at what Apollo's hand.

"I think a dude." Apollo replies, dropping my arm. Once we does, I quickly draw into the dirt a bunch of symbols. 'Can I beat this fool up mom?'

"Yes, yes you may." She says, as I throw an uppercut below the belt.

"What the Hades was that?" Apollo howls, clutching his crotch.

"Dragging my son you idiot." Artemis says, as I stand up. I give her a cheeky smile, as she slaps me once more upside the head. 'Who didn't deserve that. Yet."

"Wait…" Apollo starts, pointing a finger at me to Artemis, going back and forth. "Wait… How?" Apollo asks, looking at Artemis.

"I really don't know. All I know is he is my son. Want proof?" She says, waving her hand in front of my face. As it reaches the bottom, I feel something be pulled from my eye, and I have no idea what.

"I am so telling Dad." Apollo says, just before Artemis punches him in the face.

 **So yeah! Continuing the week prior, because I have some more ideas I want to flesh out with that. But anyway, see you all in two weeks. If I don't die within the next 10 seconds of writing this. Alright I am good.**


	12. Damn You Wolf

**Can't you give me a single break? I am just messing around, but I have a plan. I mean, I teased this first part. This chapter has the plan in it. And to continue.**

I would close my eyes, shaking my head. When I open them, I see black covering half of my vision.

"Mom… Why do I see from my right eye?" I ask, pulling the eyepatch away.

"Oh. About that." She starts, pulling the gauze away with me. I look at her with both eyes with a new light, pulling her into a hug. Tears would fall from both eyes, as I hold you close.

"Thank you." I whisper, smiling.

"That is very touching and all, but I am still telling Dad." Apollo says, sitting up with a black eye. Before he gets a chance to stand up, I break the hug, pushing him to the ground.

"I know all the weak spots on a man. Don't make me." I growl, my teeth barred. I feel a hand on my head, as Artemis steps closer. She begins to softly stroke my hair, as I see her bend down to be on my head level.

"Apollo, don't call me little sister. And don't tell Father." Artemis says still gently stroking my head. "Let him up, so we can talk." I push off him, sitting down on the floor as Apollo crawls away from me.

"I can see the resemblance." He mutters as he stands up. I smirk as I see Artemis stand up, looking Apollo dead in the eyes. She has a smirk on her face, silently laughing.

"Why did you come here Apollo?" She asks, tapping her foot.

"I can't visit my lit- I mean twin sister?" He says, before noticing the look on my eyes as I start to rise. I let out a laugh as Artemis shakes her head. "Fine. I needed to talk with you on something."

"What?" She asks, point blank as I sit back down. I lean back on my hands, watching a sibling fight with the same style of a boxing fight.

"I need help with… something." He repeats, looking over at me. I roll my eyes, turning around.

"Spill it out Apollo." I hear Artemis say as I look into a mirror. I see a brown and silver eye looking back at me, blinking as I do.

"That's so creepy…" I mutter, blinking my right eye only. I notice on my right eye though, there is just silver and black. No white behind the iris.

"Apollo, what?" I hear as I quickly turn around. I see Artemis shaking her head, looking at the ground as Apollo looks at her.

"I need you to hunt something important. Please Arty." Apollo says staring holes into her head. "Please. I am begging you." He says, holding his hands together in front of him.

"I hate you sometimes. Just this once and that is it." She says, looking at him with disgust. "But in return, you can bring the Hunters to camp."

"This will be fun." Apollo mutters as he walks out.

"Eric, come here." Artemis orders, walking over to a dresser. She opens up a drawer, looking around for something. "Where is it?" She mutters, as I walk over.

"Mom?" I ask, as she finds a small necklace, and on it a horn.

"This will heal you but keep it hidden. Put it on." She orders, handing it to me. I slip it on, tucking it under my jacket. "Perfect." She says, kissing me on the forehead. "Now go help them pack up. I am sorry about still."

As I walk out, my head down acting like nothing strange is happening, I walk back to Emily's tent. I see her packing up some stuff from her tent collapsing it.

"Ah, Eric. You can carry the stuff." She says, pointing at the pile of all her stuff.

"Yes Mistress." I reply, keeping everything calm. I bend them, grabbing as much as I can, only missing the fur I use. I begin walking over to the center of camp, heading to where Apollo parked. I see a bunch of Hunters carrying stuff into the center of the camp dropping them near the front of the bus. I drop off Emily's stuff on the bus, and head back to her.

"Go get the wolves packed up." She orders not even looking back. I walk over to a corner of the camp I had not been, staring at the large wolves in front of me. I hold out my hand, trying to show submissiveness, as what I assume to be the alpha walks up to me. It lays down on the ground, rolling over onto its back.

"You want me to pet you?" I ask, gently stroking the wolve's belly as I sit next to it. I would smile, gently petting the wolf before I hear a voice.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A slave not doing his jo…" I hear Catelynn start as I turn around and bow. "What are you doing, touching Lady Artemis' wolf?" She demands, walking over to me. I look down, trying to figure out the words as she kicks me directly in the ribs, and it feels like she breaks a few.

Before I can react, I hear Artemis' wolf growl. I look over at it, its haunches raised, its teeth bared. I look up and see Catelynn taking a step back, shocked at the wolf acting like that.

"Down, come on, you know me!" Catelynn says, backing away. The wolf lets out a growl, as it takes a small step closer, and I swear I could see a smile on its mouth. I reach over to the wolf, stroking her back as she slowly calms down. Catelynn walks over to my prone body, looking down. "Slave… How are you touching Lady Artemis' wolf?"

"She allowed me to put her after I held out my hand for her to smell, Mistress Catelynn." I say, looking down as I feel the wolf's haunches slightly rising. I continue gently petting the wolf, making sure she does not get angry.

"Only three people can touch her without being torn to shreds. Lady Artemis, Thalia, and Artemis' family. How the hell can you touch her?" Catelynn demands, reaching for her whip. Before I can react, the wolf shoots up, and growls.

"Down!" I scream, trying to hold her down. The wolf lays down, growling at Catelynn. Catelynn looks from me to the wolf, moving her hand from her whip.

"Slave follow me." She orders, turning around. She starts to walk as I begin to crawl after her, wondering what she is going to do to me. We walk through camp, heading towards Artemis' tent. I begin to sweat, fearing what will happen when we get there. Catelynn walks into the tent, as I slowly follow her before stopping right inside the entrance.

"Yes Catelynn? I am busying getting ready to hunt." Artemis says, turning around.

"This slave was petting your wolf. Now, I realized that only three people could touch her. You, Thalia and your family. Is he your son?" Catelynn asks, reaching for her whip.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Artemis demands, acting shocked at that.

"Yes. That this slave is your son." Catelynn replies, calmly taking her whip off her belt. "Slave take off that jacket." She orders as I pull off my jacket, trying to hide the necklace. I lay down, the jacket on the floor next to me.

"He is not my son. I have no kids." Artemis says, hitting her hand on the table. I close my eyes, trying hard not to cry as she says this. I hear the whip coming, it landing perfectly blades out on my back. She begins whipping me over and over again, as I open my left eye, looking over at Artemis. She mouths three words before I blank out.

"I'm so sorry."

 **Alright… I know how I said I was going to update in two weeks like normal but I may or may not have used my spring break very well. I got a little bored over it, as you can see. But, I took an idea from the reviews. I had to options in my head. Either say yes, or say no. I went the no route to make it a little more…. I don't know, cruel? Mean? I can't think of a good word for it. But that is thanks to King Genocide, who suggested the eyes locking thing. See you all in two weeks really. I swear it this time.**


	13. Camp Half Hell

**So, this is back to the present time, no longer in the past. No small talk with this, just the chapter.**

I am back on that tree, the bowstring taunt with an arrow in my hand. I see my prey below me, four from I think Aphrodite. I place the arrow on the string, pulling it back and aiming it at their feet, letting it go. I smile, hearing them scream as I quickly through the bow over my shoulder, balancing on the tree.

"They have to be over here…" One of them starts, as I see their shapes come closer to me. In the dark I get a better view of them. Three girls, one guy. Armor strapped on barely, swords and shields not that good. I reach into my jacket, grabbing the knife I was given to use before flashing a signal through the trees with the light.

"Hello down there!" I call, looking down at the group. "I see you are surrounded!" I look them at them scurrying back from the tree.

"What are your plans!" One of them demands, and I see the sword shake slightly in her hand.

"First, get a proper sword, and two, I can't say unless you catch me." I call down, standing up. "Have a good game!" I call, shooting an arrow with rope tied to it, hitting a tree roughly 20 feet away. I begin to put one hand over hand, moving slowly over the rope. I hear them chasing after me, calling others over. I get to the new tree as twenty odd people surround the tree.

"We have you trapped!" Percy calls, pulling the plum from off his head.

"Give me five seconds to do some math!" I call back, looking up towards the moon.

"Wise Girl, what is he doing?" I hear Percy ask, looking at the person next to him.

"I have no clue Perc. This is not good." Annabeth replies, as I finish my task. I look down, giving a huge smile.

"Mission complete." I say, stiffing a laugh.

"What mission?" Percy says, as Annabeth looks behind her.

"He was the distraction!" Wise Girl screams, as Thalia runs by, the flag in her hand. I give her a small 'nod', pretty much a bow with my head. The rest of the Hunters rush through the line as the horn is heard throughout the camp.

I look up, smiling still before I realize something. A couple of the kids I just distracted look at me with blood in their eyes, as I scramble towards the rope. I begin getting over to the other tree, attempting to get away from them. As I get to the tree I tied the rope too, I climb onto the branch.

"Well look at the time, got to run!" I say, pulling the arrow from the tree, and untying the rope. I quickly begin scaling the tree down, the rope and arrow over my shoulder with the bow as I break into a sprint, hearing the kids behind me.

"Get back here!" I hear one of them call as I run towards the what I believe to be the center of camp. As I hear the voices fade as I see the campfire light up, with the Hunters walking away. I begin to slow down, walking towards the Hunters. I look behind me one last time, as I see a figure shaking a fist at me. I look forward, shaking my head I as jog to catch up.

"Hey look the distraction is joining us!" I hear Emily call as I roll my eyes, able to express myself a little. I shake my head, a small smile.

"Who is the one we got I think 20 people to run towards them?" I ask, as Emily pushes into me. I gently shove her back, before a rock hits me in the head. I look over to Catelynn, with her whistling too innocently. I reach over to the arrow with the rope till tied to it and throw it down on the ground on an angle, directly in front of her and pull it tight. As I hear her fall on the rope from the shock of it, I run towards the cabin, hoping to get away from the crowd chasing me.

"ERIC!" I hear a collective group call, as I hear Catelynn get up and sprint after me.

"Catch me if you can!" I call, running towards the little tent that Chiron set up for me behind the cabin. Hunter proof he told me. I quickly reach the tent as Catelynn tackles me. "Yes?" I ask, innocently.

"I know you threw that arrow." Catelynn growls, pushing on my collar.

"You have no proof." I reply, a small smile on my face. "Now, can I get to sleep yet, or no?" I ask, trying to push her up.

"You are so lucky we are at camp." She whispers, letting go, hitting my head with her hand. I walk into the tent Chiron has for me, pulling the jacket off my back, throwing it towards the side. I hear a footstep come closer, and without looking back I cringe slightly.

"Eric rig-" I hear Percy start, looking at my back. "I am coming in." I hear him say, as I shake my head.

"What do you want?" I ask, turning to face him.

"What happened to you?" He demands, looking at my eye to the scars.

"Nothing." I reply, scratching my chin.

"I can see that it is more than nothing." He says, taking a step closer.

"I told you, it is nothing. Now, can you either tell me why you are here or leave?" I demand, pulling the eyepatch off my head, throwing it over my jacket.

"I wanted to say congrats on the distraction. And nice necklace. Hope the Hunter's don't break that like your skin." He replies, before starting to walk out.

"What broken skin?" I ask, pulling the necklace from my head. I hold a finger up to my mouth, telling to quiet down.

"Wha-wha-what?" He starts as I give a little laugh.

"Don't ask anyone. Don't tell anyone. Now get out." I say pulling the necklace over my head again, as the wounds return. He walks out as I sit next to my bedroll, with my bow and knife resting at the foot of it. I grab the small knife from my pocket, and grabbing the chunk of wood I hid under the bed roll, begin to finish up something. With great effort, it may be done. I think back to what just happened, and put the finishing touch to her hair. I hear a footstep, and hide the wooden statue.

"Eric, can I talk with you?" I hear Emily ask, sitting at the entrance of my tent.

"Yeah?" I ask, coming over to her.

"How are you so calm with everything?"

"Reasons."

"What are they?" Emily asks, coming as close to the entrance as she could.

"You will just have to see." I say, looking up towards the sky. Emily I hear stand up, shaking her head.

"You are strange." She says, starting to walk away.

"As strange as my family." I whisper, pulling the tent flap close. I for the last time remove my necklace, putting it with my other stuff as I lay on the bedroll, thinking. I pull out the wooden statue again, looking at it in the dimly lit tent. "Two more days of work I hope." I mutter, placing it down with the rest of my stuff. As I do, I get a last look at the statue, remembering how close it is. The eyes on the head staring at me, looking nearly exactly like Emily.

 **Alright, so that is chapter 11! Yes, I know this wasn't as long as my last two chapters, but those were long. But, who can this statue be? What will Percy do? Why am I asking so many questions? All to be explained soon.**


	14. Look mom, I'm the Flash!

**As of writing this line, over 9,001 people have viewed this story. IT'S OVER 9000! Sorry about that joke. But, I am just blown away. So I just want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has viewed this. I will see you at the bottom with a large announcement about something. It will be… WONDERFUL! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, just watched a stupid video.**

I wake up early the next morning, putting on the necklace and grabbing my jacket. I slid it over my arms, sipping it up. I stand up as best I can, stretching in the confined tent.

"Last to form up eats last!" I hear Thalia call, as I shake my head. I grab my knife, running towards the front of the cabin. I see a bunch of the Hunters waiting near the front, four or five not there yet.

"Eric your shoelace!" I hear Lucy call as I trip, face first into the dirt. I skid forward a couple inches, my face covered in dirt. I hear the Hunters start to chuckle as I push my face up from the dirt.

"Can I get a hand?" I ask, looking up. They begin to start clapping as I shake my head. I begin to push myself up, as I get into a sitting position. I begin shaking my head, trying to get the dirt off my face and jacket. "Don't take anything I say as fact, I don't." I say, kicking up to my feet.

"Alright, it appears Eric is last." I hear Thalia say as I form up. I roll my eyes as Emily elbows me in my side, directly in the rib. I look at her, shaking my head slightly as she elbows me again. I look forward as the Hunters begin to march forward, me slightly lagging behind. As we reach the dining pavilion, I see Percy look at me, one or two people who look like him at his table. The breakfast is laid out, as I grab just some steak and hashbrowns. With my knife I brought, I cut off the best part, and with the rest of the Hunters, walk over. Unlike them, as I drop it in, I do not say a word, instead stay quiet.

Chiron starts to talk, about some stuff, with me ignoring it. I begin to eat, using the long knife I have to cut the steak, for the sharpness of it.

"Eric, how do you eat like that?" Lucy asks, staring at me.

"Practice of eating in a tree." I reply, re-adjusting my grip.

"How often do you do that?"

"If I had a finger to count it, I would need at least one hundred arms." I reply, deadpanned, spinning my knife into its sheath on my hip. I let out a smirk, as I see her mouth gape open slightly. As I pull a fork of hashbrowns up to my mouth to eat, someone smacks me upside the head.

I notice Emily having one arm close to my head, and I reach behind me, quick as a snake, and grab it. She lets out a little scream, shocked I did that.

"How did you catch that?" She asks, shocked.

"I am a hunter. I notice the little things." I reply, letting go. Smirking still, I continue to eat. A couple of kids walk past the table, right next to me, and one of them whispers.

"That is the kid that tricked Percy and Annabeth." I hear one of them whisper, as I stand up.

"I am going to grab my bow and head to the range." I tell Emily, shaking out my arms.

"Alright. Remember, swordplay before lunch." She tells me as I begin to jog to my little tent. I reach it without a problem, grabbing my bow and quiver. As I begin to walk towards the range, I notice someone in the range.

They are shooting down range, and missing horribly. I notice their form being off, their bow hand shaking, and arrow not steady.

"Want some help?" I call to them, walking over.

"Yes, please. Name's Alexis." The kid says, as I walk over.

"I'm Eric. Have you ever fired a bow before?" I ask, looking at his form.

"Once, a long time ago."

"Alright, well, try and copy what I do." I say, grabbing my bow. "What hand do you write with?"

"Right." He says, with the bow in his right hand.

"Swap hands first. You pull the string with your stronger hand. Aim with your stronger eye." I say, holding my bow with my left hand. I grab an arrow, placing it on the string. "Spread your legs out like this." I say, standing in a normal stance, and begin pulling the string back. I look over at him, as he aims the bow down the range. "Breath in, than out once you let it go." I say, as I hear the arrow from his bow shoot out, hitting the bottom part of the target. I let my arrow fly, purposefully missing the target.

"You shoot better than a Hunter." I say, looking over at the targets.

"How did you miss?" He asks, looking at the targets.

"I am half blind, remember?" I jokingly ask, tapping the eyepatch. I smile at him, winking. He looks at me, before grabbing a second arrow, shooting that one faster than his first one. I smile, and take a crouch, notching a second arrow, before letting that one fly. I smile, knowing I am not shooting my best, hitting the target in the third ring.

We continue for an hour before I look at the sun. I see it is roughly a couple hours before noon, and frown.

"I have to run, want to do this again sometime?" I ask Alexis, as I grab my arrows from the target. He nods, and as he sets up for some more target shooting, I am running to the sword fighting arena. I see the rest of the Hunters walking over, joking and laughing, as I will myself to run faster to beat them. As I do, my feet move faster than ever before, as I land on a bench in the arena. I look down at where I am, confused for a second, then smiling to myself.

"Goddess of the moon, with the light, so light speed?" I mutter so softly I can barely hear it. "Perfect." As the Hunters begin filing in to the arena, I look up at the sun, looking annoyed.

"You're late!" I call to them, a smirk on my face.

"Who said that?" I hear a Hunter call, before they look towards me.

"The guy who got here first." I say, standing up. When I stand up, a knee buckles, and I get lightheaded for a second before shaking it off. I walk towards them, the smirk still on my face.

"Alright, who wants to cream Eric in a duel?" Thalia calls as I look over, pretending to be shocked. I see all the Hunters hands shoot up as I bite my tongue from a joke, trying hard not to make it. "Well too bad. I want him." She says, as the Hunters all groan.

"So, grab a sword and win?" I ask, heading over to the equipment closet. Thalia shakes her head, laughing.

"Grab a sword and shield and lose, more like it." She says, grabbing a practice sword and opening up the fearsome shield she has. I laugh, grabbing a sword and shield, smiling.

"Let's dance." I say, jogging to the other side.

"On three!" She calls over to me, nodding for the count to start.

"One!" I scream.

"Two!'

"THREE!" We both scream, advancing slowly towards each other. We get close enough for the tips of our swords to touch as we start to circle each other.

A small crowd has formed at the entrance, coming to the shouting and large number of Hunters at the entrance. I let out a laugh, a fight with a crowd, and she has electric powers. Fun.

Thalia stands still for a second, confused at my laugh as I take the opportunity to strike. She raises her shield just as my sword connects, with the sword bouncing off the face.

"Nice try Eric. Have to be quicker!" She calls, striking at me with her shield.

"I almost had you!" I call back, barely holding my ground. Right after that, a sword strikes my sword arm, hitting it in the elbow, aiming to disable it for a short amount of time.

"I got your number now!" She calls, thinking she got a really good hit. I drop my arm, acting like it worked, hoping she takes the bait. She begins coming closer, with me acting like cornered prey. Once she gets within range of a kick, I hit her directly in the shield, shocking her, and pushing her to the ground. I follow it up with a step on the shield, sword aimed at her throat.

"Do you yield?" I ask, innocently.

"I yield. Also, get off my shield before I kill you." She says, looking deadly serious.

"Had to make sure." I reply, removing my leg. "And, I suggest you read 'The Most Dangerous Game'. Good book, but better logic." I say, heading over to the bench by the side. Without even meaning to, I break into a jog, and I do what I did to get over here again. Running at the speed of light. No one says anything, so I think they were all looking at Thalia as she started to explain something about fighting.

Later that night, after dinner, I am sitting outside my tent, looking up at the moons. I hear footsteps coming around to me, as I look who it is.

"Hey Emily." I say, a small smile on my face. She sits down, slapping me in the face. "Wha-"

"Shut up. What did you do today at the arena?" She demands, looking at me with a fire I have never seen in her eyes before.

"Wha, what do you mean?" I ask, trying to play confused.

"I saw you. Did you forget who my mother is? The spirit of truth. Tell me what happened." She demands, looking at me.

"Iranasfastaslight." I say quickly, looking at the moon.

"What?" She demands, a hand about to slap me again.

"I said it once." I reply, still looking at the moon. The full moon, shining light on me is making me more energized than before.

"Do you know if you are a demigod?" She asks me, catching me off guard.

"A what?" I ask, not breaking eye contact with the moon.

"Son of a god. Are you one?"

"Not that I know of." I reply, hoping to have this lie sneak pass her. Instead, a punch to the side of my face, and she pushes me to the ground.

"What parent do you know?" She demands, holding my head to the ground.

"Both." I reply, being truthful.

"Ho-how." She asks, letting go, shocked.

"That is a story for a different day. When I feel like talking." I say, sitting back up, looking towards the moon. "If you want to know, come back alone at midnight. And promise to tell no one. Swear on it."

"I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone what you tell me tonight." She says, concerned and confused. Thunder booms in the background as I nod.

"Go back and wait. I will be here than." I say, heading into my tent.

She walks off as I look out the tent flap, looking towards the moon.

"Mom, I am telling her." I say, not wanting an answer. A few hours later I hear footsteps outside my tent.

"Eric, it's me." I hear Emily say, as I hide the wood carving.

"Coming out, one second." I say, crawling out, and standing up.

"Will you tell me who it is?" She asks, looking at me.

"I am not telling you." I start, before she cuts me off. She punches me hard in the arm, trying to force it out.

"Than why have me come out here?" She starts, pissed.

"Too show you." I say, pointing upwards.

"No…"

 **So, how do you like who was told? But, for everyone reading this, I have good and bad news. Roughly 3-4 chapters left in this story. Keyword, this story. After this story ends, I have plans for a second one to wrap it up in a good way. And yes, it will be very different than how this has been written. I just suck at the name. I have like three in my head. And THEY ARE ALL GOOD. I would like to thank my Beta Reader, King Genocide, for reading this over.**


	15. So Who DOESN'T know?

**Let's do a run down on who knows Artemis is Eric's mother. Emily, Eric, Artemis, and Apollo. Oh and 10 THOUSAND OTHERS. How is it supposed to be a secret then? I kid, I kid. Thank you all for reading this so far. But, on to the story.**

"No…. That… That can't be true." Emily says, trying to wrap her head around it. She sits down, with me following her.

"It is. You should be able to see that." I say, looking at her. I look her dead in the eye, my hand reaching down my jacket. I pull out the necklace, looking at her face. Her light brown hair, rolling down her back, her brown eyes staring at the ground. I would take off the necklace, holding it on my finger. With my free hand I pull off the eyepatch, looking at her. "Look at me." I whisper, barely able to talk.

She looks, her brown eyes about to cry. She stares at my right eye, trying to understand. She moves closer, looking deeply into the eye. Her eyes tearing up, she puts her forehead on my shoulder, softly crying. I hold her close, stroking her hair.

"It is ok Emily." I say, trying to calm her down. I look up towards the moon, shaking my head at it, as I feel something on my back. I quickly turn my head around, seeing nothing and breathing hard. "Emily…" I whisper, as she stops crying.

"Yeah?" She asks, looking up.

"Did you just touch my back?"

"No, why?"

"Get in your cabin. Now." I say, pulling her up with me. She walks back to the cabin, looking back at me confused. As she rounds the corner, I reach into my tent grabbing the knife.

"Who is there?" I demand, brandashining the knife. "Are you the same bitch that took out my eye?" I demand, looking around for the figure. Seeing nothing I do not drop the knife just hold it tighter.

"Is that how you talk to the woman who is helping you?" A female voice says, similar to the one who hurled the stone at my eye.

"Don't you mean man?" The one who told me to be strong that morning says, coming from the same spot.

"Oh fuck this shit." I say tackling where the voice came from, feeling nothing as I land on my face. "They… are gone? Like that? HOW?" I demand to myself, heading to my tent to think.

"Told you he would not take it good…" The woman says, as I shoot my head out the tent looking around. I pull it in, shutting the tent, putting the necklace and my jacket next to my bedroll, and falling asleep.

That morning, I wake up thinking, trying to figure out what happened after Emily left. I would put on my necklace, grabbing the jacket. I would slip it over my shoulder, grabbing my knife, stretching. I look up at the sky, slightly tired.

A horn sounds as I look over to it. A man is running down the hill, the horn on his hip. More horns are blown, as I hear Thalia scream. "HUNTERS GRAB YOUR BOWS AND FORM UP HERE!" She screams, loud so I can hear. I grab my bow and quiver, running up front, calming down.

"What happened?" I ask, running over to Emily.

"A huge attack I think. Those horns mean bad news for us." She says, not looking at me.

"HUNTERS MOVE OUT!" Thalia screams, as the Hunters begin running towards the entrance of the camp. We begin running up the hill before I drop to a knee, a headache inside of my head. Bow in hand, I grip my head seeing an image of me dead an arrow in my left eye, blood pouring from it.

"Eric, what happened?" Emily asks, bending to a knee next to me.

"Nothing…" I mutter, pushing up. I run to catch up with the Hunters. As I crest the hill, I look down, seeing a huge force on the other side. The camp is forming up a defense, but it barely comes close to the size on the other side.

"Night said this would be simple, but I did not expect it this simple!" A voice calls, loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you can beat me here, I swear on the River Styx my army will leave." It calls, and I can tell something is wrong.

I see Percy walk forward, his sword in hand, armor on. I look for the voice, and see the speaker in the center of the field. Percy walks towards it, smiling hopefully knowing he can beat it.

"Ah, Percy Jackson. Night told me about you. She said you would try and fight me. But you can't kill me!" He calls, a huge smile on his face. Four silver eyes focus on him, stopping half way there.

"I beat Night before! How hard can her monster be?" He calls, noticeably unnerved at that. The monster, which looked human before with the four eyes changes to a monster of eight arms, and each one with a weapon.

"She made me one way. Only a child of Artemis can kill me. And since she is a maiden Goddess, you are out of luck." He calls, laughing as his entire army laughs at this.

"Eric, look up…" I hear Emily whisper, tapping my shoulder. I follow the order, seeing a silver moon with an arrow crossed over my head.

"Of fucking course she pulls this shit!" I scream, not meaning too, drawing attention to myself.

"Eric Appelbaum, son of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wildlife, and the Maiden Goddess." I hear Emily, as I grow pissed at this. I move as fast as light to Percy and look up.

"Yep, still there. Damn it." I mutter, looking at the monster. I shake my head, pulling off my jacket, revealing to the camp the marks along my back. 'SLAVE' and the whip marks still visible I remove the eyepatch, ripping the necklace I have on. "I won't need this now." I mutter again.

"You are going to die you puny demigod…." The monster start before I hold my hand out.

"How about we make this fair a little? I mean you were created from the night, I am a child of the moon, midnight?" I ask, a smirk on my face. He looks shocked, as I run close as I can to him. "Or do you want me to kill you now?" I ask, pulling the bow string back with an arrow.

"Midnight tonight, will mean the fall of this camp." He says, and walks away his eyes still focused on my arrow. Once he gets out of range, I loosen the bowstring, and drog to a knee. I feel a hand on my back, and I look back there, the entire camp has moved closer to me, trying to figure out what to do. I stand up, best I can, and look at Percy. I run past him, grabbing my jacket and landing inside my tent.

"Perfect." I mutter, falling onto my bedroll, bow, arrows and knife still on my person. Bad move.

I open my eyes, not in the tent, but in the field, at midnight. I see four versions of me walking towards that monster, each one decked out in armor and weaponry.

"Use the light. Bend it to your will." The man says, from earlier as I growl.

"Why should I trust you?" I reply, without looking at the voice.

"Because I do not want my other to get power." He says, as the voice cuts out, just leaving me to see what happens… An arrow enters my eye, and I fall to the ground.

 **Did I predict the future? Most likely yes. And by that I mean, you will see. I do not reveal stuff until it is good. Oh and by the way, the poll for the next story name will be up on my profile soon. Can't decide still.**


	16. This is the End? I think

**Here we are. Chapter 15. This is the chapter that decides the tone of the next story. Poll is up for the name. But, welcome, to the final chapter of the Hunter's Slave. Minus an author's note announcing when the sequel is up.**

"Where did he go?" I hear people call, as I open my eyes, face down in my tent. I would push up from the ground, shaking my head. As I sit on my knees, I hear footsteps outside my tent.

"Eric?" I hear Chiron ask as I stand up, my bow in hand.

"Move." I say, walking towards the forge. A hand grabs my arm, trying to turn me around, as I continue on the walk. When I get to the forge, no one is there, but I hear people still behind me. I look around for some form of blueprints, hoping for a shield to make. I grab the blueprint, and spread it out on the table.

One hour later, using lightspeed to cool it down quickly, I get a metal shield. Perfect weight, and strength.

"Are you still behind me?" I ask, not looking behind me.

"Eric, I want to talk with you." I hear Chiron say, as I turn to face him.

"About what? My mother?" I ask, starting to walk to my tent. He grabs my arm hard and pulls me to face him.

"You are a paradox. You want to fight a monster made by Night herself, with only a bow, a knife and a shield you made. Your mother-" He starts.

"Do not mention her." I spit, pulling my arm away, and running to the armory. I open the door, smiling at the weapons there. I walk around the armory, feeling up the swords. I would smile, grabbing a shortsword, perfectly weighted. I would spin it in my hand as the door shuts as I hear footsteps enter.

"Eric, we need to talk." I hear Percy say.

"Look, if Chiron put you up to this, I am sorry." i say, turning to face him.

"He didn't. I want to say congrats." He says, smirking, as he walks up to me. He holds out a hand, and as I grab it, he pulls me in. "Kill that monster for me, I would have already killed the son of a bitch." He breaks apart, looking me up and down. "First you need armor. I got that, you do whatever you want." With that, he walks out, as I throw the shield over my bow. I would put the shortsword under my knife, as I look over the spears. I nod quietly, knowing what to grab.

I would walk into the woods to think, and to practice. I find a clearing, and, like what I saw in my dream, I begin trying to bend the light to my will. Two hours later, and I have five exact clones of me, following everything I do. I hear footsteps behind me, and I grab my shortsword, my light clones following me and drawing theirs. Percy, with all the armor walks into the clearing as I hang my arm by my side.

"You scared me." I say, seathing my sword. He looks at the clones, trying to figure out which one is real.

"Eric, what did you do?" He asks, generally confused. I start laughing, nearly falling over as I lose contraction, with the clones vanishing.

"You love a daughter of Athena?" I ask, in between laughing. He would hit me upside the head with the helmet, laughing too.

"Light?" He asks, throwing the helmet at me.

"Yep." I reply, laughing as I fight the helmet on my head. "A little tight." I remark.

"You must have a big head." He replies, handing me the chestplate and leg wear.

"Easy shot." I joke back, put on my armor and grabbing my weapons. "Hey, where is arts? Want to put something on the shield." I say.

"Look for the open aired building right next to the lava wall." He says, trying to point it there.

"Thanks. Well, got to run." I say, starting to run as I hear Percy scream.

"ASSHOLE!"

I smirk, running to the arts center. I grab the red, white, black and brown, placing the shield on the table and get to work. Four hours later, it is done. An arrow shooting upwards into a dove, the dove mid flight. "Killer of peace." I mutter, standing up and putting away the paints. I sit down next to the shield, and really tired fall asleep, my eyelids dragging themselves down.

I open my eyes, in a bright white chariot. I see my mother in front of me, looking at me. I turn around sitting on the edge.

"Eric-" She starts walking close to me.

"What do you want?" I snap, visibly mad.

"I want to talk with you."

"That makes one of us." I snap at her, looking at the ground. She attempts to put her hand on my back but I look over at her.

"I am your mother."

"I have no relation to you. Just the moon itself." I snap back, and push off the chariot, falling to the ground. I wake up, with the moon nearly at midnight, still in my armor and weapons on my hid and in front of me. I stand up, grabbing my shield, and trying something. I force the light to not touch me, and I vanish. I see Percy walking up to where I was, looking for me. He comes close to the bench, and I hit him upside the head with my gloved hand.

"Annabeth?" He asks, thinking it is her for some reason.

"No idiot. The flash." I reply, letting the light touch me again. He looks me up and down, shaking his head.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say my shield still on my back. He looks me over, smirking.

"Give him hell." He says, running to the rest of the camp. I walk into the moonlight, and it energizes me. I see every little thing perfectly, every detail that I couldn't have seen. I unstrap my shield, strapping it to my left arm, grabbing my short sword with my right hand. I run to the top of the hill, looking down at the monster. Eight arms, armed with swords, axes, spears, maces, and a fail, four eyes, standing eight feet tall. Against six feet flash with a sword and shield.

I begin to walk towards him, the camp standing behind me on top the hill. My sword in hand, shield over my left arm. My body, energizes by the moon can't help but rush forward slightly, and I stop, without a loss of breath. I give a smirk, my head looking at the dirt. I know what will happen. He doesn't.

"He came to his funeral. Perfect." The monster says, laughing with his army. Me, still smirking, look up at his ugly face, as I hit my left eye with the handle of my blade.

"You think I came here to die?" I ask, blood slowly pouring from my eye before stopping. I can feel it heal, and like my right eye, I know it is silver. "I came here to live!" I scream, looking towards the moon. In a second, my bow is in my hand, arrow pointed to the sky. I let it fly, and use the light to explode the moon. "But not her." I scream, as I grab my shield and sword again.

"What, what are you?!" The monster screams, swinging a sword at me. I block it with ease, stopping him short.

"A bastard!" I yell, pushing his sword down with my shield. "LOOK OUT FOR MY BROTHERS!" I yell, rushing back as he looks around confused.

"You are alone." He says, sounding like he is trying to convince himself.

"Is that so?" I ask, looking behind me. Directly on the hill, the camp is prepared for war, as I snap my fingers. Three versions of me, all identical, standing in a row. In a second, all of us are surrounding him. I am behind him, looking at his back. He swings his mace and stabs at another with his spear, breaking two. All that is left is the one in front of him, and before he can strike a well placed sword slice cuts his Achilles tendon.

Just as I reappear in front of him, the wound is healing. I hang my head, shaking it. Night will heal him like the moon for me. I summon about 100 look alikes, and speed back to the camp, hoping to keep him busy. I run up to Percy, and pull him aside.

"How the hell do I beat him?" I demand, pulling my helmet off my head. He looks at my silver eyes, thinking.

"He heals like you, so remove his head?" He says, happy with himself.

"Perfect." I say, and before anything, I have my helmet on, and I hd run and did something quickly. I run back to the front, seeing my clones gone I laugh.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" He demands, throwing the spear at me. I speed next to where it lands, smirking.

"Because, you have barely fought me yet." I smile, flipping the sword in my hand. Three more appear, one on each side of him. This time, I am looking him dead in the face. "But you can't beat what you can't catch." I say having each one, at the exact moment I run, change spot. I am now on his right, and ready. He begins circling around looking for which one is me. I am making all of the light clones bob their heads to a clock, smiling.

"Stop your little games and just make ready your death. You can't win!" He says, trying to strike with four of his arms, each one missing as I pull them back, switching spots, now me behind him again. I quickly replace myself with a light clone, making myself invisible. All four of them charge forth, me keeping step with the one I am hidden under perfectly. As he tries to swing his sword, at one of them, slicing through the one on the right.

A clean slice slicing his neck from ear to ear. For good measure, I kick the head away. I walk up to the clones, and am about to make them disappear as an 'arrow' flies from the enemy army, hitting the one closest to the army in the left eye, blood slowly pouring out from it. 'I' fall backwards, all of the clones vanishing, leaving me, and 'me', one invisible, and the other 'dead'. I quickly run to my tent, grabbing the folded up tent, leaving nothing but a carving on the cabin.

"Try and catch me if you can. I am the damn gingerbread man, motherfuckers." With that, I run past the armies, running like my life depended on it. Which it did. I run smack dab into a wall, breaking my nose.

"Motherfucker." I say, looking around. I am in a bright white room. I look around, putting my tent, with the bed roll, fur, and statue in it.

"Are you going to say that to the person who just told you how to save yourself?" A voice says, as I have my bow with an arrow notched on it aimed at the voice.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I ask, before the bow is taken from my hands and pulled towards the voice.

"I wouldn't do that to your patron."

"My what?" I demand, looking at where my bow went. I see a form over lapped with fire, water, nothingness and dirt. "Who the hell are you?!" I demand, looking at this figure.

"A dealmaker, and I have one for you." He says, pointing an end of the bow towards me, with a desk appearing between us. A chair appears behind me, pushing me and him in.

"What is this deal?" I demand, visible angry.

"You see, you hold this destiny. Your destiny, is commanding an army, as a god, to fight." He leans in and says.

"Fuck this shit." I say, about to stand up. A hand pushes me down, keeping me there.

"I shouldn't be showing you this, but." He says, before I see a vision. A man with a wolf mask, a bow in hand, fighting the monster I just killed. Behind him, with silver flags with the head of a wolf is an army. Swords, shields, and spears. I look next to the men, seeing nothing, but an indent in the grass.

The vision stops, and I look at the man.

"That is my future?" I ask, wondering.

"Yes." He replies, tossing my bow from hand to hand.

"What were those indents?" I ask, remembering.

"I cannot say yet. Do you want to take it?"

"I guess." And with that, a blinding light hits my eyes, the light so bright it nearly pushes me back.

 **And that, is the end of the story, but not the saga. Been a fun ride with you all, and especially Eric. Now, from the bottom of my heart I want to thank everyone who has left helpful reviews, because you helped shape this story. Without you guys, this story would be an idea that never made it past my head. So, this story is dedicated to all of you. And lastly, yes this is a cliffhanger, I know. But I want you to be thinking for the one month break I am taking. Though, knowing me, expect an update here saying it is up. One request, help me name it. Poll is up.**

 **But with that, from the very bottom of my heart, I want to wish everyone here a good day, and I will return soon. Godspeed to all,** **Excelsior may God light your path, fair seas and following winds, and yes I am stalling. I dislike goodbyes. But this is it for a bit. Narwhal King, see you all in a couple weeks unless I do an author's note sooner with something. See you all later.**


	17. IT IS UP

**Just a quick post, it is here. One month has passed, and it is time for the sequel. And yes I know, I did promise a poll. But forgive me, it was my first time setting one up. I had no idea you had to check to show it on your profile. So that is on me. But…. IT IS UP! Link to it is here… s/12978616/1/Hunter-s-Son**


End file.
